Human induced pluripotent stem (hiPS) cells have tremendous potential for personalized and regenerative medicine1, possibly addressing the critical shortage of donor organs and tissues that exists for a variety of diseases. While the generation of hiPS cells became a routine process in recent years2, current methods of taking advantage of these promising cells focus mostly on deriving a homogenous population of specialized cells and have had modest success for producing stable or complex tissues3.